tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Looking for Tacos
Log Title: Looking for Tacos Characters: Cookie, Kamakura, Low-Light Location: Southwestern United States Date: October 10, 2019 TP: non-TP Summary: A couple of the younger Joes try to get away from it all for an evening. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Cookie '''Log session starting at 19:12:06 on Thursday, 10 October 2019.' Cookie is taking some time away from her work at the Pit and has decided that, since they're close to the border, it's time to go hunting for good tequila and tacos. Kamakura has decided to come along with Cookie on his barely functioning Kawasaki. When you spend all your money going to Tibet to study ninja techniques, thats about all you can affort. He pulls up next to Cookie, giving a smile "Hey, there. Going my way?" he asks, giving a roguish smile. Cookie grins at the ninja. "Sure! You want to load that bike in the back of my truck? It's not prettier, but I've gone over the engine myself." Kamakura chuckles. "What the bike isnt an awesome enough ride? Well to be honest its probably way faster." he says, as he moves to load his bike. "So where are we going today?" he beams. Cookie goes to help get the bike safely tied down. "We're in the land of the chilis. I want to find some really hot ones. And since just shopping is boring, get some tacos and tequila while I'm at it. Get off the beaten track a little and see what's out there." Kamakura secures the bike pretty quickly, especially with hielp. "Tacos, chilis and tequila. Sounds like a great night. Been a while since I've been able to get out and have a ood time. So. You wanna consider this a date?" oh , Kama. Cookie swings up into the driver's seat of her truck. "Hell, why not? Been a while." She motions Kamakura on over to the passenger side. "Let's go find some ordinary, civilian kind of trouble." Kamakura smiles at Cookie, kind of surprised she said yes to his really bad pick up line. "What? I mean.. sure, lets go." He wiggles into the passanger seat. "I know you know me by codename, but Im Sean." He says by way of introduction. He seems pretty shy. Cookie shifts the truck into gear and turns just enough to offer a hand, the other on the wheel. "Laura," she introduces herself. "You get off base much?" Kamakura offers a sort of shaky handshake. "Not at all and when I do Im normally training." He says. "Nice to meet you, Laura." Cookie ahs. She puts the hammer down- out here the roads are all flat until you hit either foothills or a river, so she climbs the gears. "Training's alright, but at some point you gotta get out and see what's around. Otherwise, you get spotted and turned into the Chief's gopher." She flashes Sean another smile. "Got to get away when you can." Kamakura sits back and enjoys the ride, smiling to himself. "I agree. Its really good to get out every now and then." he chuckles. Cookie chuckles back. "Wet Down's been insisting I get up to do PT with the Seals, so I really -need- the weekend away." Kamakura blinks "Working out with wetsuit's group? I dont blame ya." he says. "I hear he can be pretty punishing." He says. "Been training with Snake-Eyes so I get where you're coming from." He says. Cookie nods. "I bet. Though.. is it anything like the movies? You know, go stand on a rock on the side of a mountain on one foot in the freezing rain sort of thing?" Kamakura nods "Just to start." He says. "Its a lot more running, push ups, climbing, that sort of thing. Kinda like SEAL training only with a lot more stay in one place and try to block things. Though somedays its all Daniel-san up in there. Just not all the time." he chuckles. Cookie nods. "Let's see.. bar coming up. Tequila Sunrise." She shakes her head. "What do you think? Too on the nose? Or worth checking out, anyway?" Kamakura chuckles. "Sounds like a hole in the wall. The kind that serves the best Tequila but may or may not have tacos. You up for it?" he asks. Cookie grins and pulls into the parking lot. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained." Kamakura returns the grin. "Woman after my own heart. Lets go then." he says, moving out of the truck with a bit of a swagger. Cookie locks up as she slides off the seat onto the ground. She goes to walk next to Kamakura. "Damn.. I'm going to spend my whole career surrounded by tall people," she says ruefully as they head inside. Low-Light is inside the Tequila Sunrise, making his way through a basket of chips and a pot of coffee. Mostly the pot of coffee. He's sitting at a table, staring at a battered looking ruggedized cell phone. Something on his phone makes him smirk, his lip curling up in what serves him as a smile. Kamakura chuckles. "Well I'll keep an eye out for things up here and you can watch out for things down there. We'll make a pretty good team that way right?" he says as he walks in with Cookie. He looks around noting a familiar face. "Lowlight at twelve o'clock." he whispers. "Play it casual: Cookie gives Kamakura a side look but shrugs and looks for a table. "Ah, it's a chain. I should have known. Still, they probably have tacos." Low-Light looks over as he catches sight of a familiar face in the corner of his eye. Locking eyes with Kamakura, he scowls his usual Grumpy Sniper scowl. "Keep walkin', kid," he says, gesturing to his phone. "I'm onna date. Shoo." He looks Cookie over. "...who's this?" Kamakura shakes his head. "This is ..my date, Laura." He says porudly. "You're not the only one able to get a date tonight. he says proudly. Low-Light blinks, slowly. Which would probably work better if he wasn't wearing sunglasses that don't show his eyes. He turns and looks at Cookie. "...did you lose a bet or...." The only reason Cookie can look down on Low-Light is because he's sitting. But she manages. "I wanted to get something to drink, and he offered to accompany me. Simple as that. One date isn't going to kill either of us." ' Cookie says, "Unless Storm Shadow bursts into the restaurant."' Low-Light considers, then nods before glancing back at his phone. He smirks again, then taps something out with his thumb, probably faster than a guy his age should be able to type with a thumb. "Yeah, well, might not kill you but a certain ninja master's gonna owe me twenty bucks." ' Kamakura says, "that just makes things awkward when I gotta get my butt kicked by ninjas in front of the ladies"' Kamakura crosses his arms. "I'll have you know before this whole ninja thing I used to get ladies all the time." He says. "Ninja isnt like being a priest or semthing." Cookie looks up at Kamakura. "You'd think being a ninja would -help- with getting dates." Low-Light snorts. "You'd think but, then..." He gestures at Kamakura. "Here we are." Kamakura shrugs "What can I say? Standing in waterfalls in tibet for months straight is terrible on the social life." Cookie chuckles. "Okay, that's fair. Not many places to go out and meet other singles there." Kamakura chuckles. "Besides, who outside our group would believe me if I told them what I do for a living?" Low-Light turns his attention back to his phone, tapping away with his thumb. His expression relaxes. "I know I don't believe it," he says. Cookie shakes her head and nudges Kamakura with an elbow. "Lets get some drinks." Kamakura chuckles. "Allright then." he looks at lowlight. "Tell the kids on Grindr and Tinder I said hi, Low-light." he chuckles and walks away. Low-Light looks up and gives Kamakura a *look*. "Since I'm logged in on your account, I'll pick you a couple good 'uns," he says, then looks at Cookie. "Y'know, they have crayons for the kids. But you might need to help him with the map on the placemant." Cookie gives Low-Light a Look. "Please. He's not a marine." Kamakura chuckles. "Thanks for the save, Laura." he says. "So what do you want to drink?" he asks, looking over the selection. Low-Light laughs, a short, sharp bark of a laugh. "Point," he says, turning back to his phone and leaving Laura and Sean to their date as he goes back to texting. Sorry, folks from work showed up. Anyway, I've got leave coming up. Meet up in the Cities? Hit the MOA? Cookie settles. "I'm here for tequila, so a Sauza gold margarita sounds about right." Kamakura chuckles. "Make that two." he says. He doesnt drink much, but he knows how to match orders with the best of them. He goes to the bartender to place the order. Cookie waits for Kamakura to get back, browsing the menu in the meantime. "Nothing too exciting here. All pretty conventional tex-mex. Still, that includes tacos." Kamakura comes back with the drinks smiling "Tacos sound amazing." He says. "I'll warn ya though. I can eat for my country." he says. Cookie grins. "Any time I've been stationed somewhere new, I've made it a point to go out and eat the local cuisine. This isn't quite as authentic as I was hoping, but at least it'll pad out the alcohol." Kamakura nods "Thats a good thing to do, I might try that too when I have the chance." He says. "Tacos are tacos. I mean they're not Roadblock tacos but what are?" he asks. Cookie hmms. "I've heard a lot about Roadblock's cooking but haven't had a chance to have any of it," she says. "I'll have to see if it lives up to the hype." Kamakura nods "Oh yeah it does and more. That man's a master in the kitchen." he says. "So how long have you been official?" Cookie pauses. "Wow, it's already been a year and change. Damn, time flies. I got tapped not long after getting moved to the Naval Special Warfare Unit at Virginia Beach." Kamakura nods "A year, so you've been at this some time. Sorry I didnt get to know you earlier. Been at this. Wow. About eight years myself. Time flies doesnt it?" He asks. Cookie nods. "We've chatted before a bit, but yeah, you get busy in a job like this. And we were really busy when I joined up, with the snakes and all." Kamakura nods "Yeah you have your work cut out for ya. Joined at the busiest time we've had in a while. But its good to see what we accomplished." he says. "No one needs to live in a Cobra run town in America. No one." He says with a tone that says he speaks from experience. Cookie nods, and says in a lower tone, "I kept thinking of my dad and the family restaurant, if they got to where my folks lived. I wasn't about to let that happen." Kamakura frowns softly. "No we couldnt let that happen." He says softly. "I want to personally make sure that doesnt happen to any American. No more Springfields or Broca Beaches." he tenses a bit. Cookie takes a breath and leans back, taking a drink from the margarita. "Okay.. enough talk about work." She gives Kamakura a slightly wan smile. "This is time off." Kamakura nods "Yep, it sure is." He says, sipping his own margarita. He never fully relaxes but he at least tries to make an apparance of doing so. "Wow. This is a strong one." he says. Cookie mms and nods. "Not bad." She sets it down. "So. What do you do when you're not working?" Kamakura pauses. "I train a lot." he says. "Sometimes, if I have more then a couple of hours, I try to get more then three hours of sleep but that doesnt happen much. I know its kinda boring." he says. "What about you?" Cookie shakes her head. "I cook, mostly, or work on my truck. When I've got the time, maybe a quick match of Overwatch." Kamakura chuckles. "Sounds fun. I've never played Overwatch. I'd like to try sometime. Cooking? Well I can use the microwave pretty good." Cookie chuckles. "I'd bet you'd be pretty good at it. Half the people I play with are military. Just the people I happen to know, you know?" Kamakura chuckles. "Maybe I should try sometime. I really do need to get out and try things more often." Cookie nods. "I started playing because a bunch of people on my ship rotation played. They don't tell you when you sign up that the Navy is full of geeks, but it is." Kamakura chuckles. "Same as the army. I guess I could try to socialize more often." Cookie lifts her glass. "Here's a start, then." Log session ending at 00:03:52 on Friday, 11 October 2019.